Midgård
The following is background information about Midgard, or the world that the game Magicka takes place in. Overview Now how about I tell you a little story? Look deep into my eyes, and listen to my words....In the forgotten times of the ancients, elemental magick was born, and its masters were Wizards, powerful beings who knew its secrets, and who alone could channel its power. The greatest of these ancient Wizards, perhaps by accident, or perhaps by mad genius, discovered how to combine the elements, to create spells of extraordinary power, known as Magicks. The Legend of Grimnír Possessing the awesome power to create and destroy, these Wizards ordered the world as they saw fit, and it is said that the early days were a time of great peace. They founded the Order of Magick, that their secrets would be protected, and that peace would forever reign across the lands of Midgård. But this was all long, long ago, and as the centuries passed, the secrets of the most powerful Magicks were forgotten. Or perhaps the first Wizards were too wise to entrust their full powers to an Order which was fast becoming an exclusive club for knuckleheads. Then, one day there was born a powerful Wizard named Grimnír, who sought to harness the power of all Magicks and return the Order of Magic to its former glory. But the other wizards of the Order felt threatened by his ambitions, and they devised a treacherous plan to bind Grimnír at World’s End. They plotted and schemed in secret, for Grimnír was powerful indeed, though he had not yet mastered all the ancient Magicks. They gave long and important speeches, raised their hands politely and shouted at each other. They ate their cheeses, wove their plots -- and then, their best plans laid, their traps set, as the fateful hour drew near... Hey now, no more remarks like that. And no they aren’t fangs, thank you very much. It’s just that we didn’t have a proper orthodontist where I grew up, and I’ll thank you for not staring. Now where was I... Ah yes. And so it came to pass that the one Wizard who could have brought enlightenment to the Order was instead condemned to an eternal prison, on the charge that his lust for knowledge had brought Midgård to the very brink of peril! And plus, he never really was one of the guys, you know. Some say that Grimnír is still bound at World’s End, where his hatred grows by the day… Others say that he has long since escaped his prison, given up magic altogether, and instead got himself into farming. What’s that now? Heard it all before, have you? Well you just mind your manners! It’s a perfectly good story nevertheless, and you might show a little gratitude for its telling. Dear, dear, the kids today. Well go on with you! Shoo, shoo! It’s just about my naptime anyhow.... Wizards A hotdog? Oh dear me no. Thank you very kindly for the offer, but I’m afraid I only drink bl– ehh, well that’s a long story and I, uhh, well... What were we talking about again? Ah yes, wizardry! It is always a great pleasure for me to meet new Wizards, welcome them into the fold, so to speak. As you know, Wizards were once wise warriors and guardians of human kind, sworn to protect all of Midgård. Nowadays of course they dwell inside their precious castle and lust only for hotdogs, cold beverages, and cheese. But I don’t need to tell you that, now do I? What’s that you say? Oh dear me, you really should try swallowing first. We can’t have you choking yourself now can we? Now, as I was saying... Wizards have the unique ability to channel the forces of elements at their very fingertips, with only the slightest of gestures. With practice, they can then forge these elements into powerful spells, and direct them through the crystals in their staves, to obliterate any foe or obstacle that stands in their way. So great is the Wizard’s power that they are rightfully looked up to and feared throughout all of Midgård. – Though you wouldn’t know it by the smarty-pants attitude so common amongst those ungrateful villagers... See Also *Game information - A category that provides general information about this game. *Magicka - An overview of this game. External Links *Official Site Category:Mythology Category:Locations